


After Party

by Mystery_Down_Here



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I suppose, M/M, Mentions of Roxy and Gamzee, Never write porn while doing your essay at 10pm, OOC?, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Down_Here/pseuds/Mystery_Down_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and John relax in their hotel after a party with their friends. Karkat is slightly drunk and John worried too much for his own good. Thing's ensue as Karkat can't keep his feelings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by one of my friends. Don't judge because I've never read Homestuck in my life. I only looked up videos and saw some Zodiac sign stuff that said cancer's are emotionally unstable when drunk. I probably took that saying the wrong way but enjoy.

"Man that was a crazy party huh Karkat?"

John sat down on one of the hotel room's beds and sighed. He loosened his tie around his neck and slipped out of his suit jacket to relieve his body of the stiff, itchy, suffocating feeling that came with looking formal.

"Mnh, I suppose so."

Was all Karkat said as he was leaning against the wall, his hand lazily draped over his eyes.

"Are you alright Kk?" John asked out of concern for his troll friend.

Karkat simply sat in silence against the wall. John became worried that he might have consumed to much alcohol because of Roxy forcing martini's and such into everybody's hand.

John stood up and walked over to Karkat silently, in case his listening or any senses were disturbed. He's never been in a situation like this so he approached warily.

"Kk, you good?"

John was now standing in front of Karkat.

"......."

Karkat parted his finger's between his middle and ring finger. John stilled in amazement and in an itching fear. Karkat's eye's were looking directly into Johns blue hues, almost looking at something other than John himself.

"Uh....Kar-kat? You, alright there?"

John slowly took steps backwards but before he could even settle his right foot down onto the floor. Karkat had swiftly moved them from the spot by the wall, to John under karkat atop the clean bed's inside their rental hotel room.

"Woah! K-karkat, what're-"

Karkat hushed John by clashing his lips onto his. Messily kissing John until he nipped the bottom of John's mouth, which opened in a surprised gap. Karkat took that chance to slip his tongue into John's mouth, twirling it around in a heated dance.

John had to use almost all of his strength to push Karkat off of him. He put enough force to shove Karkat to the foot of the bed but not without consequence has Karkat fully pierced his lip before leaving.

"Ow! W-what the flip Karkat that fricking hurt!" John touched his lip to find it swollen and bleeding profusely. He held a stern gaze towards Karkat, only to be replaced with fear.

".....good....taste...." Karkat had looked extremely disheveled for the minimal amount of movement they've been doing. his bangs had completely covered his right eye and with the lights off, Karkat's only showing eye seemed to glow in hunger at John.

"K-karkat, n-now calm down."

John was scared by now, he scooted back on the bed, his legs trembling. Karkat only crawled forward for every inch made until John knocked his skin against the bed's headboard lightly. Karkat had began closing the distance created by them and all John could do was weakly hold him back and keep his eyes, mouth, and body tight in preparation for whatever Karkat was about to do.

"Mmnnghh..." Karkat fitted himself between John's legs and was licking his neck as a small but noticeable purring sound radiated from him.

John opened his eyes in ease at the sight of Karkat just salivating all over his neck, some of the cluttering liquid seeping into his dress shirt.

"K-karkat- ah!" John began to shake with laughter has it began to tickle more and more. Karkat never stopped though, slowly sucking small hickies onto his white skin. John trembled to hold his stifled laughter in.

"Hah, good." Was all Karkat said before dragging his teeth against John's soft flesh and teasingly adding pressure against it.

"D-don't bite, it really hurt." John eyed Karkat's actions, oblivious to the fact that he was half way undressed. His tie tossed aside and 3 buttons plus more coming undone.

"H-hunh!? Woah- when did you!" John was quickly scooted close to Karkat so that John lied on his back, leg's slightly ajar as Karkat was between them, looming over himself.

"Karkat......?" Was all John could spit out about the situation arising.

Karkat stared into his eyes before leaning down and carefully kissing his lips, as not to hurt the puncture wound near the edge of his mouth. Karkat unbuttoned the rest of Johns top and loosened the belt around his waist as he moved his body down John's frame and kissed his collarbones.

"ah....Karkat....." John silently moaned before covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He should've stopped Karkat a long time ago as he know that Karkat would regret it when he come's out of his drunken stupor.

Though, John couldn't place his finger on what was stopping him from stopping Karkat. Said person continued nipping and toying with John's torso. Seemingly worshiping every part of John's flesh container.

Karkat kissed a line down Johns stomach, unbuttoning his black slacks with his hands before pulling the zipper down with his teeth. Karkat slowly removed John's lower half of clothing, leaning back as the pants began to get in his way. Karkat finished and tossed the slacks aside, forgotten in the room.

Karkat eyed Johns body as it laid under him, nothing more than a disheveled white dress shirt hanging loosely over his arms.

"I-it's not fair...." John finally piped up, a deep scarlet blush tinting his skin as he courageously sat up and undressed Karkat.

His efforts were half wasted though, as Karkat roughly pushed him back down, his suit jacket removed but half the buttons on his dress shirt undone and his pants zipped down, present strain visible. Along with his collar messily popped up with a very loose tie hanging around his neck.

Karkat kissed John on his lips, taking his time to feel John's body, fondling all around his thighs and waist in a teasing manner. John's erection twitched in want, he, himself, began to lowly moan into their deep kisses.

Karkat's hand glided from John's chest to his erection, breaking the kiss to look down. Staring.

"I still can't get over how you earth beings have these....thing's...it doesn't really differ to my own but I just don't appreciate it really...." Karkat said as he moved down to lick up john's length.

"ah!...w-well, that's just-mn!....how it is with us....ahn..." John covered his mouth with both of his hands as Karkat lifted his leg by his thighs and spread them wider for ease of access.

Kartkat dragged his tongue against John's length while pumping his shaft with his hand. He teased the head of John's cock with his teeth and tongue, not necessarily focusing on pleasure as he slicked his hand in lube and prodded John's hole.

"Woah! Hey w-wait!" 

Karkat glared at him.

" What? I'm inhaling your fleshy stick thing, I can't ram my finger into you?" 

Karkat said half pissed and mostly drunk.

"W-what? No, uh, just....you have any lube?"

 John s- 

"Agh!" 

John gasped in shock as Karkat slipped his middle finger inside him.

"K-karkat!! You can't just do that!" 

John' eyes began to look glassy as small tears accumulated at the edges of his eyes.

"it's fine, I put that oil thing on my fucking fingers."

 Karkat continued to nonchalantly scissor John open. Taking John's length into his mouth. Releasing soon after he tasted it.

"What the shit John!? I know your a human but what the fuck is this taste!!? It's fucking shit!!"

Karkat said as he smacked his tongue around hi mouth. Continuing with his blow job anyway after a short bit. A grimace look evident on his face.

"Ah! you say that but your s-ah! going. Mgh!"

 John held onto Karkat's hair, minding his horn's as he was pleasured.

"Bleh. I think that's enough by now."

 Karkat released John's dick and removed his fingers.

"Nh...K-karkat?" 

John looked at karkat through his glasses that had small smudges blinding his vision.

"What Egbert?" 

Karkat focused his attention on positioning himself before holding John's legs up by his calf's to keep him still. 

"W-where did you get the lube from? I'm sure you had no time too...." 

John stared at Karkat who looked down at him in an emotionless stare.

They both sat there in silence until Karkat said something. Vocally sighing as he made his statement.

"Look...." Karkat said as he rested John's legs onto his shoulders reaching down and removing John's glasses, revealing pretty cerulean eyes. "Gamzee slipped it into my pocket earlier for some unfucking known reason....." Karkat said in a monotonous tone before he kissed the bridge of John's nose.

"What?! Gamzee!? how does he even kn-" Karkat softly kissed John's lips, eyes closed before slowly removing them, saying sweet words to John in a low whisper.

"Don't sweat the small stuff John, because I'm about to tear you open."

 Karkat stared into John's horrified eyes. John could clearly see Karkat's face, mentally noticing that Karkat's eyes were unnaturally dilated.

"Uuummm, that doesn..........." John hissed, gritting his teeth and wildly gripping Karkat's arms as said person suddenly pushed into him.

"Haah, Ahhhssss....hhhhss.....K-Kar-Aghhh!" Karkat spared no moment in going further. Only stopping once the base of his skin contacted with John's ass.

"MMnn, your so warm. Not bad for your flimsy flesh container's." Karkat said as he softly kissed John's neck.

John himself was in a world of hurt. His ass burned, heart beated erratically, head was aching, and he ate a little food at the party, but now he swore his stomach never felt more full....*wonk*.

"Ahhh, Karkat...nhm, ah, g-go more haaah. slower alriaahh-" 

Karkat never learned what the word "listen" meant as he pulled out and thrusted back into John. Though in a way of hearing, Karkat started out with a slow pace before settling into a fast one that was still evenly timed.

"ah. Ah. Ah. Mnghh!" John moaned while moving his hands from Karkat's arms to wrap them around his neck and pull  Karkat closer to his face as he boldly initiated a wet and sloppy kiss.

"Mnh. Mngh. Hah. Nice. John....mn" Karkat spoke in between kisses as he relentlessly pounded into John's ass.

Both of their stomachs began to pool with heat as they were edging closer and closer to their climax's. Karkat and John decided to forego the makout session as they were more focused on each other's facial expression's.

Karkat intently studying every wet moan and sharp gasp that left John's mouth as his lusty blue eyes shined with a beautiful glow.

John doing the same in return. Watched how Karkat's mouth hung a little open as hot breaths and low groans with the faintest of moans were breathed against his face. Piercing but loving eyes staring at him.

"K-karkat. Ah. I'm gonna, it's coming out. Nh!" 

John had no support through his ejaculation but he swore to some higher being that he was about bust more than one nut.

"M-me too. Ngh.." Karkat said as he sped up in his thrusts.

"AAHhhh!!!" John moaned loudly has hot spurts of cum spread across his stomach and even more inside is hole.

Karkat and john sat in their position. Hot breath's and small profanities slipping out of their mouths. As they calmed down, Karkat fell onto his side, next to John, idly closing his eyes.

"Ommm my gosh Karkat whhyyyy?" John said as he hid his glowing red face behind his hands.

"Why the fuck what?" Karkat breathed out.

"Well....You know....."

"I don't.....hmph......" Karkat smirked. "Why don't you inform me about what i'm missing here Egbert."

"W-why did you do that to me? You're going to hate it later on I know that.....Yet....I didn't stop you."

John felt like he was talking to himself as they sat on the bed in silence. Karkat suddenly laid his hand over John's waist and pulled him into his chest. He snuggled into Johns hair and whispered into his ear.

"I like you......"

John stilled.

"Why else would I do that......."

"B-but....Karkat you're-"

"I may forget a little bit tomorrow but, I promise you, I was sober the moment you pushed me away."

Karkat closed his eyes. As John processed everything Karkat had said.

".....Um, Karkat?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I like you too....."

"Hmph. I know. Now go to sleep i'm fucking tired..."

John smiled in delight as he slowly fell asleep in Karkat's arm's. silent breath's filing the room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well...yeah. Please excuse any grammar or sentencing mistakes, I tried my best to thoroughly check it. I was doing my essay at the same time so maybe my frustration got into this story. Either way, thank you for reading this. Comment, kudos, or anything, thanks for reading.


End file.
